In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with control devices mounted on a handlebar. The control devices include one or more levers that can be manipulated to control the bicycle by, for example, braking or changing gears of the bicycle. In order to operate one such control device, the rider sometimes rests their palm on the control device and manipulates the lever(s) with their fingers.